


Memory

by taichara



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Unusual Collecting Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Vixel receives something to muse on about his present company.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_There he goes again._

It was a mild quirk, as quirks went, but still noteworthy. 

_I do wonder what he does with them._

Once again, fiends were vanquished, a village was saved, and recovery begun, with Vixel tending the hurts of the villagers as well. But that hardly kept him busy enough to miss Audric scraping up blood-stained soil and filling a tiny pouch. 

He always used the same knife. 

Very distinctive sound, that --

"Ask. I know you want to."

Out of nowhere Audric was right _there_ and Vixel blinked, recovered, stammered the question. 

Why?

"To remember not to fail."


End file.
